Umashi Sadisutikkune
|- style="mso-yfti-irow: 1;" | colspan="6" style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 100%;" width="100%"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 加虐愛の音 (Sadisutikkune;'' Sadistic Sound'') 生死 (Umashi;'' Uma/born, Shi/dead'') NICKNAME: Uma or Uma-chan |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 2;" | colspan="6" style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 100%;" width="100%"| TYPE: Destroid''- pun when spoken sounds like destroyed.'' MODEL: DEST 01 – '''First of the Destroid series |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 3;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| GENDER | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| '''Female | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 14.8%;" width="14%"| VOICE RANGE | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 20.88%;" width="20%"| Unknown | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 13.28%;" width="13%"| K1yoshi (Obsessive crush) Kamirei (Idol) Tei Sukone(Idol) |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 4;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| (Idol)AGE | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| 16 | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 14.8%;" width="14%"| GENRE | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 20.88%;" width="20%"| ANY ''' | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| HOMEPAGE | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 13.28%;" width="13%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 5;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| WEIGHT | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| '''55 kg | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 14.8%;" width="14%"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 20.88%;" width="20%"| Tantō | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| CREATOR | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 13.28%;" width="13%"| Jiyori0chan |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 6;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| 160 cm | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 14.8%;" width="14%"| VOICE SOURCE | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 20.88%;" width="20%"|Jiyori0chan | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 13.28%;" width="13%"| deviantART |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 7;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| BIRTHDAY | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| May 6, 1996 | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 14.8%;" width="14%"| LIKES ''' | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 20.88%;" width="20%"| '''Training, sweets and Hurting people | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| MEDIA LIST | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 13.28%;" width="13%"| (Location to be added to owners name change) |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 8;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| RELEASE DATE | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| September 26, 2012 | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 14.8%;" width="14%"| DISLIKES | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 20.88%;" width="20%"| Pain (she stop hurting herself a long time ago), People hurting people she should be hurting. | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 13.28%;" width="13%"| None ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 9; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;" | colspan="6" style="padding: 0.75pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 100%;" width="100%"| PERSONALITY: '''due to here come back from depression over the loss of her voice box she has taken a liking to hurting people. She has a sadistic nature but is respectful of some people (her idols and friends) and there ways and will not hurt them. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Red Eye color:'''Yellow ''Earphones/accesory': '''Black Bandages cover right eye '''Dress:'Sleeveless vest, shorts, high-top style boots, black singlet 'Nationality/Race:'Australian 'Catchphrase: '"I'm nothing like Miku" and "Any more then a handful is a waste(refering to her breasts)" Manga magazine Infomation about DESTroid and Umashi DESTroids are virus hunters. They were developed to stop corrupted derivatives from doing damage to society. DEST stands for Dance. Elite. System. Termination. the 'roid' at the end gives it the pun and adds to the type. Umashi hates being called a Miku Hatsune derivative. She also hates it when people make fun of her breast size. She doesn't smile unless someone is hurt or she's with her crush K1yoshi. Voice Configuration Umashi is encoded in Romaji. Mostly effective with japanese. ACT 1: (Being Fixed)